The Most Sinful
by GoldenMiniJ-17
Summary: 'It wasn't often that Tom held control over her, but there were rare times when one of them felt a consuming power over the other.' Part of the 'Anywhere in Downton' challenge on tumblr. So completely 'M' I don't even want to describe it... This is a first of it's kind for S/T smut, I think... My first smut fic in a VERY long time, so I'm a bit rusty.


**Hello :D**

**It was about time I upload something for the across-the-rubicon challenges. This is for the 'Anywhere in Downton' challenge. **

**Also, don't even ask where this came from .. it's completely shameful and shameless smut at the same time - these antibiotics must have got me on heat or something...**

**As I said, this is just so stupidly M I don't want to describe.**

**Enjoy, or not (because I know some won't!) **

* * *

It wasn't often that Tom held his control over her. Their love was one that was very equal, but there were these rare times when one of them felt some kind of consuming power which made the other submit completely. Usually it was Sybil that got this strange boost; Tom had many scratch marks and red bite blotches to prove it but it excited Sybil every time it was him. She could tell, she always could. He would remain aloof about it but she would do something - it used to be by accident, but now she isn't so sure anymore - be it biting her lip or bending down in front of him, and he would suddenly grab her, either pushing her onto their bed or unceremoniously putting her onto a surface and begin to strip away her clothes. Neither of them though had felt this strange feeling when they were at Downton. There was something suppressing about the house; though the pent up tension between them was still building to the same amount and every time it was sought to be released, interruptions occurred.

So when Sybil found Tom pacing in the small corridor outside the bedrooms, she knew exactly why. She had felt his tension throughout the day; he was snappy and short with the others and he was emotionally drained. She thanked God when they all left, all going out to do their separate 'errands' when Sybil knew better; they just didn't want to face his wrath. The servants too steered clear; staying downstairs as much as possible.

He was muttering to himself; she didn't want to disturb him as she knew he needed just some time alone but when he noticed her, she stopped him in his tracks. He smiled weakly, his hair quite ruffled from running his fingers through it, over and over, and trudged toward her.

"What's the matter darling?" she crooned, playing with his now loose tie.

"I'm going...fecking crazy in this place," he whispered. He held her arms tightly, keeping her with him.

"What-?"

He huffed, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the closest room... one which belonged to her parents. She had words ready to utter when his lips crashed down onto hers. He grabbed her round bottom, pulling her flush against him. She was stunned, but she soon melted, the rush of his power flowing through her and she twined her fingers in his hair. His teeth grazed against her lips and tongues stroked softly and hushed moans rang in their ears. When they broke free - purely because they needed to breathe, he groped at her hips and buttocks through her skirts, their hips still touching.

"Fecking crazy, Sybil," he groaned, making his meaning obvious by grinding against her. She gasped as she could feel him, hard and throbbing against her. He captured her lips again, moving them, tiny steps at a time, toward the bed. Her parents bed. She made a noise of protest as she felt the end of the bed hit the back of her knees.

"No, Tom," she gasped as he moved his assault to her neck. "Not here... can't...My parents bedroom,"

He stopped, looking around at his surroundings. Yes, this indeed was not their room. He hadn't realised in his lust induced haze that he had opened the wrong door. He internally smiled, he could make this go his way... and he knew that his wife wouldn't need much convincing - It was her idea anyway...

He growled, throwing off his jacket and turning her around, her back moulding to his front, a shocked, yet delighted squeal escaping her lips. He pulled up her skirts, cupping her mound through her knickers. He felt the warm wetness against his hand; he hummed and pushed his hand inside them.

"Oh god," she sighed. She felt his fingers tracing her slit, brushing around her clit and teasing gently at her entrance. She trembled, her hips circling, creating a wonderful friction for him; dirty murmurings echoed in her ear, his voice lowered and smooth like velvet. Her hand ghosted back and grabbed him through his trousers. She began to rub his cock, her deft fingers grabbing his belt buckle. She tried to undo it, but her shaky hands fumbled and failed her. She tried again, Tom's dirty whispers combined with his devilishly pleasurable hands distracted her. She grunted, pushing away his hand and turning in his hold, sitting on the edge of the bed as she undid his belt. A dull thud could be heard as his belt fell, his trousers soon with it. She smirked, kissing his hardened cock through his underpants; she found his shaft and kissed the head. Tom gave a hushed moan, his fingers beginning to thread in her hair.

"Yes, Sybil," he sighed. They both discarded his underwear, Sybil taking him completely in her mouth without his warning, her hand working on him fully. "Oh! Fuck!"

She looked up to him, winking, before bobbing her head, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked on the swollen head. She groaned, sending lovely vibrations up through him, as he began to mumble, cursing and sighing her name. She felt wetness seep out of her every time his grip got a little tighter on her hair or when his hips thrust forward, his prick inching just a bit further down her throat. She felt his thrusts become erratic, shallow and more often; she licked and sucked him harder, her hand pumping faster, drawing out louder cries from him until his orgasm shook him.

"Oh God, Love!"

She took all of his seed, licking the remainder off of him greedily. His eyes never left her as she kissed around him before standing, licking her lips in a very obvious way. He groaned, starting to dispense of her clothing and she his. Kissing again, tongues fought for dominance; Sybil yielded, letting Tom hold it all. They stroked over each other's skin, light traces and scratches .

"On the bed," he ordered, fingers ghosting up and down her sides. She hesitated; this was her parents room. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do. She knew that she shouldn't, that they shouldn't. But her mind and sense began to cloud as Tom's fingers plucked her nipples and his mouth lathering one of her breasts with open mouthed kisses.

"I don't know, this is rather wrong-"

"-Says the woman who just sucked me off in this very room just moments ago," he smirked. "Don't go all shy on me Sybil. Who was it that dreamed up this fantasy in the first place?"

She blushed deeply, trying not to smile; she knew he was right. She had dreamt of this once, them having sex in her parents room. a naughty fantasy which she had shared with Tom one night. Then it clicked in her mind.

"You planned this, didn't you?" she accused, an eyebrow raised. He just winked, his wolfish grin returning and he began to kiss around her mouth again. She caught his lips, her tongue grazing them to seek entrance. He took this as a firm yes.

Tom bent her over on her hands and knees, rubbing his palms over her cheeks before slapping them both, eliciting a gasp from her; the slight sting sent a warmth over her lower body and a tingle up her spine. She shuddered, her hips bucking back, brushing against him as he continued his delicious stroking of her backside.

"You're so lovely." he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her shoulder, her neck, her ear - any flesh that he could devour. She brought her bottom lip between her teeth as she moaned, knowing that at any moment his kisses would begin to leave marks. And they did. She released her lip with a sigh as he bit down on her neck. He nibbled lightly, but persistently, therefore leaving small red marks from ear to shoulder. Up and down he went, continuing this circuit 3 times more before whispering,

"Will you be good today?"

She didn't hear him, she just whimpered when he stopped and her hand came out to grab at his hair, to pull him back, the pure need was just too much. She couldn't, she wouldn't be left in the lurch.

"No!" He dodged her hand, pulling back to catch and restrain her wrist before wrapping his arm around her front, trapping her free arm beneath it and ensuring that she wouldn't escape. Her heart beat rose with anticipation and she wet her lip before pouting; she enjoyed playing the part just as much as Tom. He tutted playfully, shaking his head. His lips were right by her ear, his grasp tightened and he made sure that enough weight was on top of her to tell her that she wasn't going anywhere. She whined again, moving against him to try and break free.

"Obviously not." he tutted again before whispering. "Whatever shall I do to make you behave?"

"Please Tom, I'll be good," she pleaded, "I swear I'll behave."

He loosened his hold and she turned to him, pouting prettily. She didn't need to as he knew that she would, at some point, 'misbehave'. She swayed her hips slowly,

"Love," he warned, smiling knowingly at her.

His hands ran up her sides and over her front, missing her breasts purposely. Sybil grunted and groaned, lowering her chest as a hope to brush against his hands. She felt her nipples tighten as his hands moved closer and closer to them before snatching away.

"Tom!" she snapped in frustration; she began to sit up slightly but he grounded her forward still, his palms cupping her breasts, kneading and pinching. She moaned, almost weeping as he finally touched her. Both sets of hips were moving, rubbing and grinding creating a wanton need for any kind of friction or ultimately, a connection. His hand snaked and stroked down her stomach and rubbed her inner thigh. He switched between her legs, barely giving any pressure in his touch; Sybil felt her muscles coil and clench, that familiar feeling bubbling...but it wasn't enough.

"Tom, please, touch me,"

"I am," he replied, smiling widely.

She wanted to swat him, but couldn't. Her arms were trapped.

"You know what I...oh, mmm...what I mean!" she hissed. He chuckled darkly, his fingers deftly tracing around the outside of her core. Her heart beat raced as she panted; he was so close. She was about to whine when he began pinched her nub lightly, stroking it and teasing it quickly. She cried out as she felt herself cumming, and fast. Her muscles quivered and her hands fisted into the sheets almost ripping them as she felt herself slowly teeter over the edge.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she screeched, her breaths coming out short and fast. Tom removed his hand, leaving her wanting.

"Stay like that," he growled. "Don't even fecking move," and he left the bed. She closed her eyes and lowered her head and shoulders upon the pillow, waiting. She could hear him moving, rustling around in something - a draw? She wasn't sure, but he spoke again, the bed dipped as he did so. She abused her lip again, chewing it in anticipation. She felt a soft fabric run across her skin, down her spine, over her shoulders. she smiled as it tickled, stretching out her hands. Just what he wanted. He grabbed them there and then, using the fabric - which turned out to be one of her father's ties - to bind her wrists together and to the headboard.

"Tom!" she gasped. She smiled widely; this place had definitely got to him. It had driven him almost to insanity with his frustration... and she didn't mind.

"Just so you don't move," he said, smacking her rump as she pulled against the tie. He held her hands still, whispering, "Careful love, if you rip the tie, I'm not explaining,"

She whined and nodded, wondering what on earth he was going to do next. He hands roamed, soon to be replaced by his mouth and tongue. Loud sighs filled the room as his lips travelled down her back his tongue tracing a pattern around the small dimples which sat just above her rump.

"Oh, mmm... Oh God!" she whispered, she thought to herself but Tom's chuckle came from behind her. He'd heard. She felt him kissing her hips, nipping and nibbling, making her squirm and giggle. He repeated his actions upon her cheeks after smacking them, her skin turning slightly pink. He groaned as he moved down her thighs, he could smell her and he couldn't resist. He skimmed his nose around her wet centre, fighting the urge to just give up his teasing and taste her then. She wanted to scream; she pushed back, trying to find some kind of release.

"Ahh!" she whimpered as Tom smacked her thigh. "Sorry! But please, Tom! Just-AH!"

She cried out as Tom buried two fingers inside her soft warmth, moving in and out slowly...painfully slow. His pace alternated, quick and slow and his way changed, curling his fingers, straight again, deep and shallow. Sybil's mind was spinning; she couldn't decide what was teasing and what was not, when she was about to peak and when she was not - the pleasure had made her numb and yet, her sensitive nerves felt it all. Her head lifted, lolling back slightly. Her arms were beginning to strain against her bondage, the numbness becoming uncomfortable; she wanted to be free.

"Mmm, Tom, please, I need- I want, Ah, God!" she mumbled, the last she almost screamed as his mouth attached to her nub. She was buzzing, higher and higher, her bones turning to jelly and her muscles limp. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, a silent scream came from her and she whole body convulsed, her strong orgasm overtaking and overpowering her.

"Oh my God," Tom marvelled, removing his fingers slowly, but still giving her small licks and kisses on her opening, letting her ride it out. Shuddering cries came from her, along with a loud rip. He gasped, seeing the tie still wrapped around her wrists... well, half of it anyway. The rest was still attached to the headboard.

"Oh fuck," he muttered. She'd ripped her father's tie; Tom, knowing his luck, knew that it was going to be one of his best. He untied her wrists, rolling her onto her back. A large satisfied smile rested upon her face; her eyes drooped lazily. She began to giggle, rubbing her thighs.

"Wow," she sighed. Her eyes opened suddenly - she brought her hands to her face and saw no tie. "What happened?"

Tom held up the other half, smirking and shaking his head in mock disapproval. A hand covered her mouth and she laughed loudly, bringing herself up to kiss him. She took advantage of her freedom; she ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scratched his shoulders and back, teasing and playing with the matted hair upon his chest. In the hot kissing frenzy, they collapsed back onto the bed, both on their sides. Tom moved to her neck, biting and sucking, a blotchy red mark left behind. He began to grope her bottom again - God knows he loved her bottom - and smacked it. She gasped; the warm sting had returned, it was only dulled for a moment. He rested his forehead upon hers, asking,

"Trust me?"

"Always," she nodded.

He offered his finger to her, and she took it in her mouth, sucking and licking and kissing it. he groaned, never taking his eyes off of her. Her snapped open, instantly making eye contact. She smiled and her eyes became hooded, her actions then become slow and purposeful. She lingered a kiss upon the tip of his finger before giving it a small lick with the edge of her tongue. He added another finger for her to wet and she sucked it greedily.

"God, you're aching for it aren't you?" she nodded. "Well, I have... something new for us to try,"

She frowned, she wasn't too sure as to what he was talking about. His face softened slightly; he stroked her cheek with his other hand. "Trust me,"

It was a statement this time, not a question, though she still nodded. He circled his wet fingers around her opening, gathering up more wetness there before moving his fingers lower to circle around her tiny puckered hole.

"Tom!" she yelped, flinching away from him. He sat up, his better self starting to berate him. She didn't mean to flinch; she saw the guilt in his eyes and she knelt up to wrap her arms around his neck. She pecked his cheek, waiting for him to speak.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Sybil shushed him, placing a finger on his lips; he could vaguely taste her on it, but he didn't dwell on it for too long.

"I was just a little shocked." she gave a throaty chuckle before turning bright red. "What- what is it you wanted to do?" her voice was reduced to a whisper. She couldn't bear to look at him; she turned away.

"Look at me love," he whispered tenderly, but she didn't move. He placed a finger under her chin, tilting up her head so she faced him. Her eyes were still averted but that would have to do. he sighed, starting, "it's been something I've wanted to try for a while, I just didn't know how to ask or say... unbelievable I know, I guess I just got carried away. I'm sorry love,"

Sybil sighed, her nails slightly scratching at the back of his neck. He growled, peppering kisses over her cheeks and neck.

"I'll do it," she whispered.

"It'll hurt,"

"I know," she murmured, but a mischievous twinkle glazed over her eyes and put her lips by his ear, "Besides, my arse is still burning from the amount of times you've smacked it tonight... and I've had a baby, darling, don't forget," she chuckled and he joined in. They nuzzled one another's necks. "I think I can take a little pain,"

He laid her back, resting between her legs. Small gasps and moans filled the air as they kissed, nipping at one another's skin playfully, bringing them back to where they left off. Tom again, wet his two fingers before going to circle around her pink star. She gasped but didn't move and he continued. She bit her lip, muffling her slight cry as he slowly pushed in his index finger. She was panting as he stretched her, adding his middle finger. As his thrusts quickened and deepened she began to meet them, moaning loudly.

"Oh my god," Tom whispered, marvelling at the completely erotic scene before him. He scissored his fingers and she stilled, her little gasps sputtering.

"Fuck," she hissed.

"Do you want me to stop?"

There was a thoughtful delay. Did she want him to stop? They both knew that answer to that...

"No," she sighed.

He pressed his fingers back inside her, moving and stretching her as he rubbed his cock against her dripping centre, wetting it. Satisfied, he repositioned himself at her tight little star, ready to enter.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, oh god yes,"

He slowly filled her, the tip of his cock all the way in when the most guttural sound escaped her lips. He stopped and held her hips still, his hands stroking them lovingly. She nodded and he continued to push further inside. It was so forbidden, completely sinful and yet he could feel that she was starting to enjoy herself. She had submitted to the pleasure too. She could feel the sting, the burn and yet she wanted more; it had sparked a darker satisfaction within her.

Fully sheathed, he stopped, moaning loudly and leaning forward to nuzzle her neck. He peppered kisses all over her cheek, neck and shoulder as he started to move. A distraction almost from the pain. An almost grunt like sound came from her and as he picked up a constant speed, she began to choke on it, tears streaming down her cheeks. The foreign fullness consumed her and she never wanted to lose it.

"More Tom!" she managed to gasp. "Don't. Fucking. Stop!"

Her hand snaked down to her clit and she began to rub it; Tom sat back on his legs so he could fully see.

"Do you want to cum, Sybil?," he grunted as his thrusts became erratic, faster, harder. She nodded, her fingers rubbing and teasing faster.

Her nerves were on fire. Any kind of touch set her alight and she relished in the fire. It was a drug, completely addicting and compelling and she couldn't get enough. Her limits were being stretched completely and tears continuously ran down her face and cheeks, staining them. This was pure ecstasy. She watched her husband's face as he gazed over her; his tongue darted out to wet his lips. She wanted to kiss him, to feel the close contact as she came. Her muscles quickened, the bubbling pit in her stomach exploded and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Oh God! Yes! YES!" she cried, literally. She had burst into tears from the sheer joy coursing through her. Tom grunted and cried out, his hot spurts shooting up into her tight puckered entrance.

He collapsed on top of her, he too completely exhausted from the high. Loud pants and deep breaths could be heard as they came down from their rapture. Tom rolled onto his back, taking Sybil with him, so she could cuddle into his side. The strange boost, the consuming lusty power had been sated... for the time being. As her mind and breathing returned to normal, the sting remained. She felt sore, very sore; she hissed, rubbing one of her cheeks soothingly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a little alarmed. He took over her own hand, stroking her.

"Yes," she amended, "Well, I'm a little sore,"

He kissed her forehead, pulling her a little closer. She traced a pattern on his chest, kissing it every once in a while.

"I love you," he murmured. "So much,"

"I know," she whispered. "I love you too,"

They began to get comfortable, sleep beginning to take them, when voices could be heard from outside the door. The distinct voices of her mother and father. Sybil gasped, shaking Tom awake and jumping from the bed.

"!hey're back!" She hissed. She threw him his clothes, trying to put on her own and tidy the bed. The voices became louder, much much closer than before.

"We won't get dressed in time." Tom hissed back. Sybil looked around the room; there was nowhere to hide, her Mama's wardrobes were full and there was no space or blind spot anywhere else for them to hide. Then an idea sparked.

"Quick, through Papa's dressing room!" she said. "We'll be able to get to our room quicker," Both half dressed bodies- Sybil in just a skirt and Tom in his underpants and undone shirt, ran through the thankfully unlocked door to her father's dressing room, checking behind them for any stray clothing dropped. There was none. They sighed in relief when they closed the door behind them. Both began to dress again, Sybil wincing when she had to lean over. Tom gave her small apologetic looks; both knew full well that neither party was sorry for what happened. Both knew at some point, they would divulge in the dark pleasure again.

"That was-" Tom started when he was done, but Sybil hushed him. She pointed to the door; her mother's voice could be heard on the other side, as was her father's.

_"Don't be so dramatic, Robert," _her mother scolded, chuckling afterwards.

_"I'm serious, Cora, what if- What on earth?" _Lord Grantham started.

"Shit," Tom whispered, panicked. "What did we leave?"

Sybil shrugged, her eyes wide. She saw Tom edge nearer the door to the hallway but Sybil still kept her ear firmly to the door - she wanted to hear everything and conjure up a plan on how to steal back whatever it was they left.

_"What's the matter?"_

_"It seems," he huffed. "Something or someone's ripped my bloody tie! One of my best,"_

The door to his dressing room closed with a low thud, low chuckles and high giggles disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: (Hides behind so many sofas so to block the sheer amount of bricks being thrown) **

**I don't even know what to put right now ... just don't abuse me for it, that's all I ask!**

**GMJ xx**


End file.
